


No, I Totally Don’t Have Feelings For You

by biackcrest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cissamione, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biackcrest/pseuds/biackcrest
Summary: Hermione and Narcissa have been friends for four years. One day, Narcissa comes to Hermione feeling distraught after an encounter with her abuser. Hermione comforts her as much as she can, suggesting they watch a movie. During the movie, sexual tension grows.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	No, I Totally Don’t Have Feelings For You

**Author's Note:**

> tw// mention of abuse

Narcissa Black and Hermione Granger have been best friends for four years. They became friends after the war ended after her divorce with Lucius. They bumped into each other in Flourish and Blotts. They started talking and figured out they had much in common. 

Currently Hermione was cleaning her flat when there was a knock on her door. She put down what she had in her hand before going to open the door. She was faced with a very distraught Narcissa. 

“Narcissa darling, what’s wrong?” she asked softly, grabbing her wrist and pulling her inside. She shut the door behind her before leading her to the couch. They both sat, Narcissa not looking at her.

“I ran into Lucius.” she whispered

She growled softly “What did that abusive bastard say or do to you?” 

She sighed and wiped her face, “He said..He said that I should watch my back and that he wouldn’t hesitate to take advantage of me whenever he sees me alone..” she whimpered

Hermione pulled her in close and held her “I promise I won’t let that happen love okay? I’ll stay by your side as much as I can to prevent that. I promise.” 

“Thanks Mione..I really appreciate that..” she sniffed “I just don’t want to be taken advantage of again..I endured years of that in our marriage..” she whimpered 

“I know love..But you’re safe with me..I won’t let that bastard touch you..Why don’t you move in with me so you’re not alone in your flat hm? I’m sure you’ll feel much safer.”

“But where would I sleep? You only have one bedroom..”

“You can sleep with me silly..I don’t mind. It would be nice to have someone to sleep beside.” 

Narcissa bit her lip “Well okay..Can we get my things tomorrow? It’s already evening.”

“Of course Cissy.” she smiled, leaving an affectionate kiss to her cheek.

She smiled softly and sighed. “I’m still so scared Mione..” she whispered “I endured years of abuse..and I don’t want to experience it again..” she pouted 

Hermione pulled her closer and started stroking her blonde hair “It will be okay..I promise you..” she cooed. 

Hermione was very protective of Narcissa. She had always been since she found out what she suffered in her marriage. She’d do anything to protect her.

Narcissa had always felt her protectiveness towards her since then and it made her heart flutter that someone cared about her that much. She was currently thinking about kissing her before shaking that thought away. She couldn’t. She was her best friend and she was pretty sure that Hermione wouldn’t want to kiss her. She sighed. She didn’t want to ruin the friendship even if she’d been attracted to her for two years. 

Hermione heard her sigh and hummed “How about we watch a cute romance film? That might cheer you up.” 

She hummed “I’m up to it but I don’t want you to let go of me. I’m too comfortable and you’re making me feel safe.” she said boldly. 

She smirked “That’s what magic is for my love.” she said before grabbing her wand. She picked a film and levitated it to her dvd player. She opened the port with magic before setting the dvd in. She pressed play, pulling Narcissa closer. She also summoned a blanket and wrapped it around the both of them. 

Narcissa smiled as she was pulled closer. She rested her head on her shoulder, holding her tight. “I love cuddling with you.”

She smiled “I love cuddling with you too Cissy. You’re very warm and comfy.” 

She hummed and turned her attention towards the movie. 

A bit into the movie, there was an intense sex scene. Both women bit their lips, squirming. 

They both thought of each other, and how they’d like to be in that position with each other. They kept it a secret though. They both didn’t want to ruin anything. 

Eventually, Hermione decided to rest her hand on the older woman’s thigh. She felt her tense up briefly before relaxing. 

“This doesn’t make you uncomfortable does it?”

“No Mione, it doesn’t...I actually welcome it..” she mumbled 

Hermione bit her lip, bravely starting to trace patterns on her thighs “You’re very beautiful you know.” she purred 

“Thank you..” she replied shyly

She smiled at her shyness. She knew she always got like that with compliments. She loved to see her blush. How it started at her pale, white cheeks and ran down to her chest. It was delicious and Hermione wanted to kiss it, touch it, make her blush even more. 

She shook her head to get rid of the thought. Of course Narcissa didn’t feel the same. She’d never want it. She had been attracted to her for three years, too afraid to do anything for the risk of ruining their friendship. 

Hermione sighed, blushing slightly as another sex scene came on. 

Narcissa hummed “You know..i’ve always wanted to do that with someone I’m very close to.” she said to her, feeling bold all of the sudden.

“Really? Me too..” she said, locking eyes with her. 

They both chewed on their lips, becoming lost in each other’s eyes. Finally, Hermione leaned in closer and connected her lips, leaving a soft but brief kiss to her lips. 

She gasped as she realized what she had done. “I’m so sorry Cissy..I got carried away.”

Narcissa smiled and shook her head “Don’t apologize. I’ve wanted to kiss you for two years.” she whispered. She didn’t give her time to respond. She immediately pressed their lips together again, the kiss lasting longer. 

Hermione kissed back, kissing softly and tenderly. She gasped as she felt the older woman’s tongue graze across her lower lip and opened her mouth, letting her in. 

The kiss then deepened, Narcissa straddling the younger, kissing her vigorously now, both of them pouring their pent up feelings into the kiss. 

They eventually pulled back, both of them giggling. Narcissa stroked her cheek. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long..”

“Me too..” she responded honestly. 

She smiled before leaning and capturing her lips in hers again, the kiss turning hungry quick. They both roamed each other’s bodies with their hands, tugging at each others clothes.

Eventually Narcissa got tired of the tugging and got rid of their outer clothes wandlessly. She started grinding against her thigh, gasping as she felt friction. She felt safe with Hermione and was totally comfortable with being intimate with her. There was no one else. Just her 

Hermione smiled and held her hips, guiding her. She started kissing her neck. “How about we move to the bedroom for more comfort?” she whispered

“Okay.” she replied, her brain fuzzy from the lust. 

Hermione gently pushed her off before standing and leading her to her bedroom. She kissed her again before gently pushing her on the bed. 

She moved in the middle of the bed, smiling when Hermione climbed on top of her 

“I’ve wanted this for so long. All I could think about during the sex scenes was you..” 

“I could only think about you during them Cissy.” she smiled 

She started kissing her neck again, nipping at her neck. She bit down on her pulse which made the older woman cry out. She licked it after, trailing her tongue down. She got rid of her bra before starting to leave kisses to her breasts, eventually engulfing one of her nipples in her mouth and sucking, flicking her tongue across it too. 

Narcissa gasped and moaned for she was sensitive there. She had always been. Especially after she had given birth to Draco. She whined when the younger started plucking at her other nipple. She held her tightly “Please Mione..I need you..So bad..Please touch me..” she whispered 

Hermione smiled before trailing her kisses down to her navel. She looked up at her before removing her underwear, throwing them aside before spreading her legs more. She started to stroke her clit, making her mewl and squirm. She groaned arching her back. She never knew that sex could feel so good. She hadn’t experienced pleasure in such a long time, just pain. 

She whimpered and Hermione gently shushed her, speeding up her fingers to distract her. 

She succeeded, making the older moan loudly and gasp. 

“Hermione.” she whispered 

“Yes darling?”

“Please don’t stop.” she whined

“I didn’t even think about stopping.” she purred, being honest “You’re so fucking beautiful like this Narcissa..You look so delicious. I can’t get enough of you.” she growled 

She blushed, the blush spreading to her chest. She didn’t say anything. She couldn’t. 

Hermione saw her blush and smiled before leaning down and starting to kiss it. “Blushing makes you look even more delicious.” she whispered into her ear. She sped up get movements even more, making Narcissa whimper. 

“Hermione.” she moaned breathlessly, making the younger smile.

She continued squirming, gasping as she felt a ball of something starting to build a little while later “I’m so close..Please..Let me cum.” 

“Come for me beautiful..” she purred, working her to a violent orgasm. 

Narcissa screamed her name, gripping onto her tightly as she came. She saw stars, panting as she started to come down from her high. 

Once she was calm, she blushed softly. “Thank you..” she whispered, scared that Hermione was going to realize what just happened and be disgusted.

But Hermione just smiled and rolled off of her to be beside her. She pulled her to her, starting to stroke her back. It made the older relax. 

“You’re welcome. You’re so delicious when being pleasured..We must do this more often. I just can’t get enough of you..” she purred 

Narcissa blushed again “I-Thank you..” she smiled before taking a deep breath.

“Will you be my girlfriend Mione? I feel so happy when i’m with you and you’re the only one who I feel comfortable with sharing thoughts and being intimate with. There’s no one else..There will never be someone else. No one can replace you and..I-I love you. So much. I wouldn’t trade you for the world. So please?” she asked, nervous for her reaction.

Hermione didn’t respond immediately, making Narcissa believe that she had fucked up and made things awkward, but finally she answered. “Of course I’ll be your girlfriend Cissy. I would love nothing more.” she smiled 

She giggled and pecked her lips a couple of times “Good.” she said, smiling brightly 

She smiled brightly in return. “You’re so lovely..” she purred “I promise I'll protect you with my entire being.” 

She hummed “I know.” she whispered, nuzzling their noses together. “I love how protective you are of me.” she giggled. 

“Of course. After everything, someone should feel protective of you.”

She sighed softly “I don’t get why he enjoys abusing me or how he did enjoy abusing me.”

“That’s what abusers are like, they enjoy hurting others, but I promise that it will be okay..”

“I believe you darling.” she smiled

“Good.” she replied simply. She kissed her briefly. 

Narcissa snuggled up even closer to her, rolling on top of her to rest her face in her neck. She left a soft kiss to it. 

“I love you..” she mumbled 

“I love you too..” Hermione replied softly, holding her tight.


End file.
